Film or foil packages (generally referred here after as “film packages”) are abundant in commercial use for hermetically storing content which is sensitive to environmental condition which can cause its perish. Films can be composed to have superior barrier properties to light, air moisture and other elements encountered in and around the package. State of the art film manufacturing methods allow for combination of several monolayers in a multilayer film each providing complementary properties and qualities to the film. For example aluminum Aluminum-Oxide or Teflon laminates provide superior barrier to moisture and oxygen. Polypropylene or Polyester layer provides goof formability of the film, and PE or EVA outer layers provides excellent heat sealing properties. Thus extreme properties can be incorporated in a multi-layer film without giving up on other important properties. Achieving high barrier wall with injection molded parts (hereafter referred to as molded parts) is more challenging and relatively limited than with film walls. Molded parts are usually made from a single uniform material and where a combination of materials or properties is relatively expensive and complicated to manufacture. Also, while films are produced in a continuous process under uniform constant and controlled conditions which reduce the probability of defects in the product, injection molding cycles involve varying conditions which increase risk of defects in particular if the molded parts involve extreme properties such as very small size or very low wall thickness. Thus molded parts provide inferior barrier properties. Defects in molded parts may include cold weld lines (i.e. a seam between one segment of a part to another which is not a homogenous continuation of the material), a crack of a hole, etc. Thus molded parts provide inferior barrier properties for packaging purposes and therefore are not common in this art. Yet several sophisticated packages, which provide extra functionality, combine molded parts in a film package such that the molded part provides part of the wall of the package and therefore a barrier between the content of the pouch and the surroundings. While providing the extra functionality, the molded part is then the Achilles Heel of the hermetic sealing of the content.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,316 discloses an auto-injector for rapid delivery of a bolus of injectable medication. In one exemplary the auto-injector comprises a pouch reservoir where a septum is implemented at one end of the pouch for piercing said pouch with a needle. The text describes the septum to be a barrier between content of the pouch and the surrounding. The text does not support the term “septum” any further but it is assumed, based on the common terminology in the art that the inventors refer to a self-sealing compressed rubber component that can be penetrated by a sharp hollow member, such as a needle, to communicate with the content of the pouch. Common rubber materials for this application include silicon. Septums are in common use in filling sites or outlet ports of infusion bags, or other forms of containers for liquid medications.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,256 a container for packaging and feeding intravenous fluids which includes a flexible tubular container member having sealed ends and an outlet connector disposed midway between the ends of the container for interconnecting with an intravenous tube. The ends of the container member are adapted to be attached to a support so that the container member can be folded over and its ends attached to the support, whereby the outlet is disposed at the bottom of the container member. At least one other connector is located near one end of the container member to permit an additive to be added to the contents of the container.